Without Glee
by aliceismadness
Summary: Chris and Darren after Glee has ended. What happens next?


**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hope you enjoy this! I'm not very good at writing yet, but let me off. It's only my second try. So please review, Thanks :D**

Darren and Chris had always been close. Especially since they worked and lived together. There wasn't a day that went by without them seeing each other.

It had been 5 years since glee had ended. They were both adults. They were both working. They both enjoyed their lives. What neither of them would admit to though, was that they wouldn't feel complete without each other. They needed each other more than they themselves knew. People on the outside were the only people that knew Darren and Chris's true feelings.

Darren awoke at 3am to the sound of Chris snoring. They had slept in the same bed since they found out Darren made Chris sleep better. Chris always found sleeping for a whole night difficult. Darren lay next to Chris for another half an hour. Just enough time to memorize him as if he would never see him again. He did this every time he had the chance to. He still couldn't believe, after all this time, Chris still wanted him to be beside him. Chris stirred in his sleep. All Darren could do was look, he couldn't touch. It was never like that with them. They were always just friends, best friends. Nothing more.

If it were up to Darren of course he would have gone down to Chris's lips and kissed them gently. He couldn't, though, in fear of waking him up. He couldn't imagine what Chris's face would have looked like. It would either be 'over the moon' or 'horrified'. He would never know. Darren glanced back at the clock, 3.52am. He had to get some more sleep, busy day tomorrow. As it always was.

...

Chris was up, dressed, and ready to face the day. Glee had ended but it would never be the end of his and Darren's friendship. Chris knew they would stay friends forever. It sounded cheesy, but it was undeniably true.

"Hey Darren you sleepy head" Darren fluttered his eyes, as he always did when he was getting up.

"Chris, hey. What's the time?" He sounded tired still. He hadn't gone back to sleep till at least around 7am. He was thinking about maybe telling Chris about his feelings. Thought it might be better to get it out in the open. He might even feel the same way. It was possible.

"It's about nine" Chris recited, He had flashed a look at the clock around 10 minutes ago.

"I don't want to get up yet" Darren groaned

"Oh come on, do I have to come and push you out of that spot? You have to write some more of your _incredible_ songs today. They are due to be sent to Sony tomorrow!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Colfer. And my songs aren't incredible anyway, there alright I suppose"

Chris cut him off right there "Hold on Mister! They are incredible... You're incredible."

Darren noticed the blush coming into view on Chris's face. "Have you got a fever or something Chris? You seem to be going red? Or am I just that hot?" _'10 points to Darren'_ He thought to himself.

Chris picked up the nearest object. Unfortunately they were in the bedroom, so a pillow was what hit Darren at full speed in the face. If only they were in the kitchen, he could have picked up a knife. No, he would never throw a knife at Darren, he values him too much.

"I'm going to take it as I'm just that hot" He made a pouty face, Chris couldn't help but smile. Darren was the only person who could make Chris melt like this. Darren Loved how he make Chris angry one minute, and happy the next. It was one of his good points – and Chris loved it.

Darren stayed at their apartment that day; he didn't have to go anywhere to compose. Most of his inspiration was here, in this apartment, with Chris. He would never let Chris into the secret that most of the songs Darren wrote were about him. If Chris knew, he would probably chuck him out on the street, and that wouldn't be any good for either Darren or Chris. Darren would be homeless and Chris would be tired.

Chris came home to the smell of bacon sizzling. He came through the door and took in a whiff. Darren always cooked. Darren, after all was the better chef. Chris could never get the knack.

"Hello honey. I'm home!" Chris exclaimed. This was their usual greeting; they could do or say anything as they were alone. It's only the press that don't get the full story. Even the rest of the old glee cast knew how Darren and Criss felt for each other. They just didn't want to push either of them to make a move. They were fine as they were.

"Chris, I missed you" Darren had obviously been slaving away all day, and it showed. He was all rugged. He hadn't shaven, his hair was a mess, and he was _gorgeous_ in Chris's eyes. Both men wanted that 'I've missed you' kiss. Only a hug was exchanged however.

"Ahh Darren, I missed you too. How was your day?"

"Umm... next question"

"What happened?" Chris queried.

"Well, I started writing my new lyrics, and then started thinking about you" Chris sharpened his look "and anyway, I wrote you a song! And don't worry; I finished my other song writing before you ask" Darren finished, waiting for the lecture about how important work is.

"Ahh DARREN! That is soooo sweet of you. Can I hear it?" One of Chris's biggest secrets was that he wanted Darren to write him a song. He sometimes thought that Darren based his songs around him, but it would always be nice to hear Darren himself say that it was for him, Chris.

"Umm.. yeah sure!" This was not the reaction Darren thought he would get. It was the one he wanted, but not the one he thought he'd get. He grabbed his guitar and started to play.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you. _

_A kind of glow of something new. _

_Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same. _

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play, _

_And the rules they like to use._

Chris fell more in love with Darren. If that were even possible.

Darren hit the chorus getting into the song. Staring into Chris's eyes. He knew then that Chris felt touched.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_'Yes Darren I want the way you feel. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_ Chris thought. It was true, he was so ecstatic.

Darren was so happy to let these feelings out; he had the stupidest grin on his face. Neither of them cared. They felt the same and that was that.

Darren had another three verses left, but, he didn't have a chance to finish.

"Darren, stop please" Chris had gotten up from his previous seat and glided over to where Darren had been playing his guitar. Chris planted a firm but loving kiss onto Darren's lips.

"I love you" Chris whispered into Darren's ear. "I love you more than you know"

"I love you too. More than you will ever know" Darren responded with another loving kiss. They loved each other and that was final.

-After a lot of cuddling and kisses-

"So..."

"So what Chris?"

"Are we official?"

"Uh Chris, we LOVE each other. How can we not be official?"

"I just had to make sure Dare"

"Ok Chris"  
>"Love you gorgeous little hobbit" Chris just had to say it out loud. He laughed quietly to himself.<p>

"I love you. Your gorgeous too you know. No actually, your _beautiful _" One last passionate kiss sealed the deal.


End file.
